Those that delight on meat fondue parties know that one drawback to be overcome is the accidental loss to the mass of meat soup inside the fondue pot of the vegetables, meat, and the like, carried at the end of that person's fork. Because the meat soup is continuously warmed by the burner located beneath the fondue pot, eddies are created through the meat soup mass, which convey the lost meat (or vegetable) crumb away from its ingress area, for example toward other persons meat crumb meat soup dipping areas. Other concerns include cross-contaminations, whereby a person with flue e.g. could contaminate other healthy persons participating to the fondue party.